Memories of tomorrow
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: It's my first fanfic on furuba! KyoTohru... i'm not yet used to write summaries... gomen!
1. confront

And there he lied, unconscious, his head and body drenching in blood. At first, she didn't believe it was him but when Akito's dark voice broke the silence…

" I told you already, you will just hurt him…"

She gasped, ran towards him, kissed the cat of the zodiac gently on the forehead and said " Don't worry, I'll help you…"

Flashback

" It's been a year since Tohru and Kyo started dating…" Shigure commented as he placed his cigarette on the ashtray, putting it out.

" But Tohru-chan may get-" Ayame was stopped by Hatori "No, Don't say that, Tohru is strong… I know she can handle Akito…" he sighed and took a drag on his cigarette.

"Hatori-san! Ayame-san! Would you like some more tea?" Tohru's singsong voice rang

"Yes, yes… we would!" The dog replied. She nodded with a grin and went off.

Silence took over when Shigure said…

"She's as happy as she always was…"

End of flashback

"If you continue living with them, they'll just end up being in Kyo's state!" Akito screeched as her tears flowed harder…

Flashback

"Tohru-nechan! Come quick! Hiro and Momiji are here!" Kisa took Tohru by the hand and ran to the living room.

"Ohaiyo! Good morning Tohru-chan!" Momiji jumped in front of Tohru with a happy face.

"Umm… Good Morning Hiro!" Tohru turned to Hiro and smiled at him. "Uhhh… good morning… Tohru-nechan…" Hiro replied making Tohru smile wider.

"Tohru-nechan!" Kisa's very cute smile turned to her

"Yes?" she asked

"Let's eat dinner with them…" Kisa said

End of flashback

"Even Kisa, Hiro and Momiji will have to suffer if you stay with them…"

"NO!" she sobbed, "please… please… don't hurt them."

Flashback

Yuki was waiting in front of the gate when he saw Tohru walking, he ran to her and said

"Miss Honda, Would you like to visit my garden this afternoon? I have some new plants and I wonder if you like to see it…"

"Sure, Yuki-san! I would love to!" she smiled wider, her sweet usual smile.

End of flashback

The door slammed open, she saw a dark figure in the door walk to her…

"Miss Honda! Miss Honda!" Yuki screamed but he went speechless when he saw Kyo's battered body full of blood.

"Ah, Yuki Sohma, the RAT! In the family, I'm glad to see you here" Akito's voice filled the room…

"Akito! I'm here to get Kyo and Tohru out of hands!" Yuki yelled

"Are you sure you can?" Akito replied

His fists clenched with anger ready to hit Akito

"STOP!" Tohru screamed

"Please stop fighting!" she looked at Kyo, who was lying on her lap, she was shocked when she saw him conscious, his eyes locked on hers, he cupped her cheeks and said

"Tohru, I'm so… sorry, I don't deserve someone…someone like you…I deserve to die… please take care of yourself, I'm so sorry but I have to do this."

With every ounce of strength, he stood up…Tohru was just speechless…

"Kyo… please don't… I'm the one who deserves to die. Not you… please… Kyo, I… I love you…" she whispered

He walked towards the person he hated the most, the head of the Sohma house. He pushed Yuki behind him, ignoring the words coming out of his mouth.

He stood in front of Akito…

"You dare oppose me? HAH!" Akito shouted

With his limp hand, he slowly took off his bracelet…

Pain took over his body.

From a young man, he turned into a Hideous Monster…

"NO! Kyo! Don't!" Yuki shouted only to be ignored

Kyo walked closer to Akito, he punched his abdomen causing him to cough blood, surely he was out of mind…

"Please Kyo… Don't do this" Tohru whispered


	2. hurt

Author's notes: Wow! I update so quickly… anyway… It will be just a short story… I guess only two or three chapters… Thanks for the reviews everyone! Criticisms are highly accepted!

He grabbed Akito by his neck and he threw him to a distance…

"Please Kyo…" she cried "you must stop this… You can't go on like this… I'm sorry but I…" She walked closer to Kyo, She hugged him…

"Please Kyo… Don't do this anymore"

Kyo fell to his knees, he felt numb in her arms, it was warm, as if he belonged there, he returned to his cursed form, being a cat, he fainted but he stayed in her arms…

She walked towards Akito who was now beaten to a pulp, there was blood everywhere.

"Don't get closer!" he muttered "Don't you get it? You won! You won their trust, they love you more than me… Now, there's no one left to love me…"

Tohru sat down close to him… She hugged his head and said

"No, there's still someone who loves you, Akito-sama! Because I love you Akito-sama…"

He closed his eyes, tears fell from them.

"Thank you… Thank you, Tohru…"

It's been three days since that incident, with the curse lifted and the death of Akito, The members of the Jyuunishi have never been happier…

"Kyo… Kyo… Are you alright?" Tohru asked, his eyes opened slowly, adjusting to that bright hospital room…

"You've been sleeping for three days… are you alright?" Tohru repeated

"I'm… I'm alright…" Kyo replied, she smiled then she hugged him

"Huh? That's odd…" she said, confused…

"You didn't turn into a cat?" she added

"The curse… It's lifted…" he replied

"Really? But that means…" she said

"I'm sorry Tohru… I wasn't there when you needed me… Ahhh-!"

"Kyo? Kyo! What happened?" she asked

Pain was all over his body… he gasped for air, he tried to speak but there was no voice coming out, he could hear his heartbeat racing but he can't hear Tohru's screams, His hands covering his bleeding head…


	3. please hang on

Author's notes: Hello again… anyway… pls. enjoy reading this… this is an inserted chap… not the last one… please review… Criticisms are highly accepted!

She didn't know what to do… what to say… she stood there paralyzed… afraid that if she did something he may get worse…

'It hurts to see him suffer…' she screamed in her head…

After a while, doctors and nurses rushed in… She heard the pace of his heartbeat slow down…

'No, there's still hope…'

She ran besides him, held his hand tightly, "Kyo… please hang on… I believe in you… We believe in you… Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Haru, Ayame, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji and even Akito-sama believe in you…" She whispered to his ear. Right then, she was asked to leave the room…

Outside, she went to the lobby, she saw the whole Sohma clan, as well as Rin and Kureno, seated, eager to see Kyo… Yuki approached Tohru…

"So, how's Kyo doing?" he asked, but no answer came from her… He was sure something's happening to Kyo…

She sat on a corner… her head was in the clouds… 'Kyo… Please… hang on…'

Three hours after the surgery began… Tohru quietly waiting in the corner, praying for her love's sake… she was called by the doctor who was wearing a quite… contented and at the same time, frowning face…

"Doctor Sai… how's Kyo doing?" Yuki asked, the doctor sighed

"Well… there's good news and bad news…" he said

"The bad news is he lost so much blood that he will need a donor…"

"The good news is he's going to survive…" The doctor smiled,

Yuki and Tohru both sighed with relief

"May I ask Miss Honda to come with?" the doctor requested

"Yes!" she then said…

They walked inside the room, the room where Kyo stayed… She saw her…

His head in a bandage, Tourniquets all over his body… approximately 10 tubes on each of his arms…

She couldn't take seeing that limp, lifeless body…


	4. till the end of time

Author's notes: ahhhhhhhhh….. my heads hurts… well anywho… I'm REALLY SORRY FOR THE VERY SUPER OVERDUE UPDATE! you can come to my home and kill me if you want… really sorry! Anyhows… I want an answer if I should make a sequel or just make a new story… I'm having doubts… TASUKETE! Thanks in advance! Reviews please… and umm… this is the ending chap… it's so short… SORRY!

Tohru was looking at him in shock, she was afraid of his physical conditions but at the same time, she was glad she could be there at his side…

At the time he needed her…

She knew from his face that he was alright…

Tears fell from her eyes as she said…

"Kyo…we will be together always… I love you, Kyo" she hugged him at that time

Though he couldn't hear her… she read her lips…

He held her nearer, he kissed her passionately, and she tilted her head allowing him to do so… he broke the kiss and whispered

"I love you too… Tohru" he kissed her on the forehead, she caressed his hair and lied down beside him… snuggling her head to his chest, sucking in all the warmth… she whispered…

"I will love you always… we'll be together forever… nothing can stop me from loving you… till death do us part… till the end of time…"

AT LAST! It's finished… Short, huh? I feel so contented… so free…

Anywhos… please review! Criticisms are highly accepted!


End file.
